Things a mother doesn't need to know
by volleygirl95
Summary: vann gos to washington to play for the redskins, Cheyanne tries to deal with being six months pregnant and not being with Vann, Kyra tells Cheyanne a secret that could change evry thing, and Barbra jean finds out shes pregnant. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tears filled Cheyannes eyes as she watched Vann board the private jet along with a bunch of other guys that played on his team. He looked back sad to see her crying, and then continued to climb the steps. Cheyanne stood there a moment longer wautin for the door to shut, when Her mom, Reba, put Cheyannes hand into her own and pulled her away. Cheyanne was six months pregnant with a baby girl, but only she knew what it was. Her husband of five months was headed to Washington to play for the redskins. He was Eighteen, and she was seventeen; They lived with her mom Reba Hart. Cheyannes parents were divorced when she was fifteen, and now her dad lived Two houses down the street from Them wit his new wife, Barbra Jean. The ride home was quiet for the most part, until Reba tried to get her daughters mind off of Vann," So when are you gonna tell me if I'm havin' a grandaughter or a grandson"  
"Mom I told you that I'm not going to tell you what it is"  
"Well do you have any names picked out yet"  
" For a boy I like Tanner and Vann likes Blane, and if it's a girl, I like Calli, and Vann likes Bethany, But I think we have both agreed on Elizabeth for a girl," Cheyanne answered placing her slim hand on her baby bump.  
Reba pulled into her driveway, and helped Cheyanne out of the car. They walked into the house, to find Jake, Cheyannes nine year old brother in the living room watching cops, and her thirteen year old sister, Kyra, on the phone talking to someone. " Aren't yall supposed to be with yor dd at the bowling Alley?" Reba asked.  
"Kyra said that you were supposed to be home," Jake said keeping his eyes on the TV.  
"Kyra Eleaor Hart! You know I wasn't supposed to be home until ten, you weren't supposed to be home until eleven"  
"Mom I'm on the phone," Kyra said rolling her eyes and pointing at the phone pressed against her ear.  
Reba walked over to the phone and pulled the plug out of the wall, " Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize"  
"Huhh!! Momm!!" Kyra gasped.  
" Kyra, please just go to your room!"Reba yelled as Kyra stormed up the stairs. " Jake, can you please go take a shower, and get in bed," Reba said putting hr hand on her forehead as if she had a head ache," And don't forget to brush your teeth"  
"Mom I think I'm oing to go to bed, I'm really tired," Cheyanne said kissing her moms cheek and then walking up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with Vann. he laid awake for hours not being able to sleep because Vann wasn't by her side. Then at about one o'clock she felt her way down the stairs and into the dark kitchn were the only light came through the window from the streetlight outside. She tiptoed towards the refrigerator and opened it pulling out the pickles. She was pouring a glass of apple juice when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Kyra standing on the other side of the Kitchen.  
" Oh did I wake you up"  
"No I just wanted a glass of milk," Kyra answered.  
"Oh," Cheyanne said sitting at the table with her juice and pickles.  
Kyra poured a glass of milk and sat at the table in a chair across from her older sister. "Cheyanne can I ask you something"  
"Sure"  
" My friend is going out with this guy that is two years older than her, and he wants to do it with her, but she doesn't really want to because shes not ready, but if she doesn't do it with him, hes going to find someone else to do it with," Kyra said nervously.  
There was a long moment of silence as Cheyanne thought about the question," Kyra, who is this boy"  
"Caleb Stevens," Kyra said fidelling with her fingers nervously.  
" Kyra There are plenty of guys out there that are way better than him, boys your age, and I'm not trying to sound like mom,but fifteen is way too old for you. Do really want to end up like me," she said pointing to her stomach.  
"Cheyanne, maybe being you isn't all that bad, I mean sure being pregnant at seventeen must really suck, but you have Vann, he really loves you. And thats hard to find"  
" But I still worry, I mean I thought that dad really loved mom, and look were we are now"  
" Don't you dare say that!! How could you even compare Vann to dad! He has done nothing to make you think that," Kyra screamed standing up so fast she knocked her chair over causing it topple to the floor making a big boom.  
Cheyannes jaw dropped as she stared at her little sister in shock. Then Kyra rushed up and wrapped Cheyannes arms." I'm Sorry,"Kyra began sobbing.  
" Kyra whats wrong"  
"Cheyanne I'm pregnant." 


	2. Chapter 2

Cheyanne felt her heart drop through her butt, she let go of the sobbing Kyra, and cupped her sisters face in her smooth hands. "Is it Caleb's"  
" No. It's Derryk Morris"  
Cheyanne gasped,"Kyra! He's eighteen"  
Kyra shook as she sobbed. " Cheyanne you have to take me to the clinic so that I can take care of this"  
"Huhh! Kyra you can't get an abortion"  
" Cheyanne, I can't have a baby at thirteen"  
"No, if you can make a baby at thirteen, you can have one, you just can't keep it"  
"Well than what do i do, i cant tell mom"  
" I have an idea of how you can have it without mom finding out. The week after i have the baby, I'm going to move to washington until football seasons over, and you will barely be showing by then, and that's right around the time school starts for you, so instead of starting here you can just go to the prep schooldow the road from Vanns apartment"  
" I can't go to a prep school chey, everyone will no that I'm pregnant.  
" Then i will homeschool you"  
"Kyra, are you sure your pregnant"  
" I missed"  
" Did you take a pregnancy test"  
"No"  
"Tomorrow I'm going to buy you some then"  
" Does Derryk know"  
" Know well then i guess we'll go talk to him tommorow too, but for now just go to bed."

The next day was Friday, and Kyra acted like she was sick so that she didn't have to go to school, and after Reba left, Cheyanne took Jake to school, and on the way home picked up three pregnancy tests, that all tested positive. After they determined the pregnancy, they drove to Derryks apartment, and nervously knocked on the door, and after a few moments gave up because he didn't answer. " Wait I have his cell number," Cheyanne said pulling her phone out of her back pocket.  
" You have his number"  
" He was on Vann's football team Kyra"  
The phone rang three or four times,before reaching his voicemail. " Hey Derryk. This is Chwyanne Montgomery, Vanns wife, I have a few questions to ask you, so if you could call me back at 555-5016, that would be awesome, thanks."

He didn't call back until the next day.  
" Hello"  
"Hey Cheyanne, Did you call"  
" Oh hi Derryk, yeah i need to talk to you about something"  
" OK What"  
"Can we talk privatley, will you meet me at Ihop"  
" Yeah, I'm on my way"

Cheyanne got Kyra and told her mom that they were gonna go out for ice cream. After they were in the car, Kyra asked, " Did you tell him"  
"No were going to Ihop to meet him there"  
Kyra sat nervously in the pasenger seat anxious as what the night might bring. They pulled into the parkinglot and saw Derryk waiting inside when they walked through the door. He looked up from the table he was sitting at, and a look of fear came across his face when he saw Kyra walking there way.The two girls sat across from him at the blue and white table.  
Kyra just kept her eyes towards her hands that laid in her lap as if the were so fascinating. Derryk swallowed, Cheyanne decided she would speak up first. " Derryk she's thirteen, whats wrong with you? Do you know that's illegal"  
"Cheyanne, I was seventeen, my birthday was last week. I just turned eighteen. It was legal"  
"Well guess what"  
She was cut off when the waiter came up, and asked what they wanted to drink. " I want a sweet tea, Kyra"  
"A Dr. Pepper"  
"Sprite please"  
Cheyanne made sure the waiter was out of hearing distance before she began talking again. "Derryk, do you know what you did to her"  
" No. What"  
"She's"  
"I'm Pregnant! Derryk, with your baby"  
The waiter came back with their drinks.  
" No your not! Don't even joke like that! Your not funny!  
"Don't yell at her! If any one should be yelling, it should be Kyra, I mean look what you did to her!" Cheyanne yelled so that every one looked up.  
"She didn't exactly put up a fight. Kyra why don't you tell your big sis how you came to me"  
"Kyra"  
" Oh she didn't tell you that did she Cheyanne"  
"Kyra? Is this true? Did you go to him?" Cheyanne asked.  
" Yes she did, I barely even knew her name, we met at the drive in"  
" Well Derryk,you don't have to worry about the baby, because shes going to put it up for adoption"  
" what does your mom say"  
" She dosn't know, and she's not going to find out, because Kyra is going to come live with me and Vann in Washington until she has the baby, and then she'll move back when we move back"  
" Who's going to pay for the baby"  
"well with Vann playing pro football, he has a contract for quite a bit of money, and my fashion business will be up and running by then, so we should have plenty of money by the time she has it"  
" Ok as long as I don't have to see it or any thing like that"  
" Then we should probably go home if thats all" Cheyanne said, getting up and heading towards the door. But she noticed that Keyra was gettig up, and when she turned around was shocked to see Kyra and Derryk hugging. " Bye" Kyra said walking out with Her older sister. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

2 months later

Cheyanne began packing her bag for the hospital, just incase the baby came early, she put in some diapers, a blanket that her grandma rose had crocheted for the baby,  
a pacifier, nd all the other supplies her mom had told her to bring. All of her stuff was packed for the move to washington and so was Kyra, Reba still had no idea that Keyra was pregnant and agreed on letting Kyra go to live with Cheyanne after much begging and pleading from Kyra's part.  
It was four o'clock, and Reba was supposed to be home soon, so after she was done packing her bag, she went down to the kitchen, and began making spaghetti and meatballs She reached up and pulled a big pot down from the rack that hung above the stove. Right when she reached up, she felt the the floor round her feet become wet.  
" KYRA!! Hurry!! Come down Stairs, I'm In the Kitchen"  
Kyra came running down the stairs," WHAT? WHAT"  
" My Water Broke, Go call mom, tell her to hurry"  
Five inutes later Kyra and Reba were helping Cheyanne in the backseat of the car.

At eleven fifty three that night, a beautiful baby girl was born and at twelve thirty seven, there was a knock on the door. Reba stood up and walked to the door,  
opening it. Cheyanne screamed when she saw who was standing at the other side of the door. " Oh My God! Vann"  
" Weres my two favorite ladies"  
" Her name is Elizabeth Nell Montgomery. She weighs seven pounds and four ounces. She is eighteen inches long and she is the cutest thing I have ever seen," Cheyanne said handing her dauhter to her husband.  
Tears formed in Vann's eyes as he held his baby girl close.

Within four days of Elizabeth's delivery, Vann, Cheyanne, Kyra and Elizabeth were on a plane to Washington. "So why did you decide to come live with us"  
"I...I...Uh"  
" Vann, lets talk about that when we get to the apartment"  
Two hours later, the plane landed and they were on there way to Vann's apartmennt. Cheyanne was surprised when Vann pulled the car into the driveway of a huge two story house. " It's all yours," He said.  
" Vann!Oh Vann! It's beautiful!" Cheyanne jumped out of the red corvet, and Vann got the carseat out of the backseat, followed by Kyra.  
They all walked into the house, so that Vann could could give them the grand tour. There were five bedrooms, a nursery, and three bathrooms upstairs, and two downstairs.  
There was a huge swimming pool and a nice sized hot tub in the backyard, where King, Vann's australian sheperd lives.  
A little while later, Cheyanne and Vann were sitting in the living room feeding Elizabeth, when the dreaded question was asked again, "Cheyanne, why did Kyra change her mind? And why did you ask so weird when I asked you earlier"  
" Vann, Kyra is pregnant- we didn't want mom to find out so she's going to stay with us until she has it, and then she's going to put it up for adoption"  
" Who's the dad"  
" Derryk"  
"Derryk, like football Derryk"  
" Yes! Football Derryk"  
"But Cheyanne- he's like our age"  
"I know"  
"Does Derryk know"  
"Yes, me and Kyra met him at Ihop the other night and told him"  
" And he's okay with Kyra putting the baby up for adoption"  
"Yes, he said that he didn't want to see the baby at all, no pictures or anything, and don't tell anyone I said this, but Kyra wanted to have an abortion"  
"Cheyanne,what if your mom finds out somehow"  
"Vann we have to make sure that she doesn't find out."

Kyra put in her favorite earings and slipped on her black heals, She was almost dressed when There was a knock on the bedroom door, " Come In!"She said as Cheyanne came walking in wearing a slim red dress. " You look nice"  
" Thanks, you too, where are we going?" Kyra asked.  
" I don't know, Vann wouldn't say, he just said that we needed to dress nice"  
" Ladies come on were going to be late!" Vann's voice came from somewhere down stares.  
" Be right down," Cheyanne answered.  
They hurried up and finished getting dressed, then they hurried down stairs, To find Vann ready to go, with Elizabeth already in her carseat," Cheyanne, I called one of the guys from the team said his wife could watch Lizzie so we could go to were I want to take you guys"  
"Vann, don't you think that Elizabeth's a little too young to be babysat, I mean she's pretty new, she's only five days old"  
" This ladies a trained nanny, Chey."

So they dropped Elizabeth off at the ladies house, and then headed towards the destination, they pulled into the parking lot of a huge fancy hotel, and went inside.  
there were a bunch of Vann's team mates dancing with there trophy wifes, and some just sitting at the bar talking. " It's a cocktail party," vann said as Kyra looked around in amazement. Vann and Cheyanne began talking to other adults, which Kyra found very borig, and when her stomach started growling, she decided to go see what the waiters and waitresses were serving. There was keish, shrimp cocktails, and jello squares. She walked over to the bar and ordered a gingerale. She was sitting at a stool at the bar when a really cute boy came up and sat at the black leather stool next to her ordering a sprite. He looked about Kyra's age, with blonde hair, and the most amazing blue eyes, he was really tall for his age, almost six foot. He cauht her staring at him and stared back at a her for a moment, before Kyra Broke the silence," Hi I'm Kyra Hart," She said holding out her hand for him to shake.  
"Jake Warmke"  
"Oh That's cool, my brother's name is jake"  
" Who are you here with?" Jake asked not recognizing her last name.  
" My sister and brother and law Vann Montgomery"  
"No way! Vann is like the best quarter back in the world"  
" He's pretty good I guess"  
" You guess? He's like the best"  
" Kyra! What are you doing?" Came Cheyannes voice from behind her."C'mon Kyra let's go," Cheyanne put her hand on her sisters shoulder, signaling for her to come away from the strange boy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

"Cheyanne! Whats your problem?" Kyra yelled as they got in the house.  
"Kyra, what's wrong with you"  
" Oh Gee, I don't know? I'm thirteen and almost three months pregnant, my sister wont let me talk to any boys, what could possibly be wrong with me?" Kyra said sarcastically.  
" Kyra it's not my problem that your pregnant, but I'm tryig to help you by keeping you from getting pregnant again"  
" Cheyanne I think i have learned my lesson, besides we were just talking about football"  
" OK, I'm sorry but I think we both just need to go to bed, It's been a long day, and we have to get up early tomorrow because I scheduled you an appointment with Dr. Smith"  
"Goodnight." Kyra said as she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom.  
The next mornng, Cheyanne and Kyra woke up at seven to find that Vann had left the house that morning at five to make it to practice on time. They were at the doctors office by nine thirty, for there nine forty five. Cheyanne could tell that Kyra was nervous by the way her fingers were tapping on the arm of the chair. Cheyanne put her hand on Keyra's arm reasuringly. The nurse came out and said Kyras name, and Cheyanne and Kyra both stood up, and followed the nurse into the small room, where she did a bunch of stuff to Kyra, and then the doctor came in, and hooked up this big machine with a screen on it up. He sqeezed some really cold gel stuff on her stomach, which was beginning to pouch out. It was cold causing Kyra to flinch. He moved aroud the ball thingy and let the sisters hear the babys heartbeat. " Oh Goodness!" He exclaimed when he saw the baby on the " Kyra your having twins a boy and A girl!!" 


End file.
